SoniMon
by LSSJOrangeLightning
Summary: I grew up with Sonic and Pokemon I just HAD TO MAKE THIS! A strange force has brought Sonic and friends to the Pocket World causing Sonic and Ash to meet. Sonamy and Advanceshipping. Re-did the first chapter meant to update on tuseday oh well
1. Author's Note

Yes I am going to continue this story but it's not my top priority right now for those who care. There are several other reasons why I've not been updating this story. One of them is I'm losing interest in the Pokemon anime. I'd also like to say that I have a cold which is actually going to help on here because I know have more typing time. I also was reminded of a common confusion that I'd really like to clear up. To anyone who thinks that Shadow is a villain that he actually is an anti-hero not a villain ;). I also want to say that I appreciate that ALL my stories now have reviews but I just want to say that if you want to post a review then please make an account because if you don't I wont be able to respond so please make an account. Anyway I'm probably going to update this story soon so stay tuned. As for my other stories, I already have my next chapter for Nicky Parlouzer from Zero to hero planned out so expect that soon. Sorry about the hiatus I will try to continue the story soon. Till then guys have a good day. Bye.


	2. The real chapter 1

I'm redoing the first chapter because it horrible and I want to have quality. This is also a main series Sonic story so heres what you'll see in this story, No refrences to Sonic X, Sonic the comic, Sonic the hedgehog (comic series), AOSTH, Sonic the hedgehog (aka Sonic Satam), Sonic Underground, any of the mangas (so no Nicky) Sonic Boom, Sonic 06, or Sonic Ova the movie for they aren't cannon. SonAmy, Advanceshipping, and at the beginning one-sided Amourshipping, ShadMaria (only hints obviously sense Maria is well... dead). For lack of imagination the towns are going to be the towns in Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit. But I do need a region name so any ideas would be helpful. The first Sonic character to meet a Pokémon character will be Amy. So with that out of the way here we go.

For every age there is a time of trial. The Rocks faced such a fire before they where the strength beneath our feet. The plants braved vast winds before their roots could give us life. Now I'm sure you have heard the story of Sonic and his war against the evil Dr. Eggman. But most have only heard half the tale. Many have forgotten the story of how Sonic and his friends became trapped in a world most people have heard of .For as great as Sonic was he would never have gotten home without his friends old and new. This is that story.

One night at Eggman's base

"AHHHHH DEFEAT AFTER DEFEAT IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT RETCHED SONIC I WOULD HAVE TAKEN OVER THE WORLD BY NOW!" Eggman shouts.

"Well boss what if..." Cubot started.

"SHUT UP!" Eggman cut off.

"Just ignore him," Orbot said.

"Wait... if the hedgehog wasn't here I would have taken over the world, that gives me an idea. Hohoho boys I have an plan. We're going to get rid of Sonic." Eggman exclaims.

"But you have been trying to kill Sonic for years any plan you make will fail," Cubot says.

"Shut up you stupid contraption that's not what I meant," Eggman said to a confused Cubot.

"If this succeds the world will be MINE HOHOHOHO!"

* * *

Sonic left his house to get the mail and he saw a letter. "It's from Silver that's weird I hardly know him," Sonic says reading it.

Dear Sonic I know we hardly know each other, but I was evicted in my time (200 years in the future if you've forgotten) and I need a place to stay could you help me out? If my calculations are correct I should arrive seconds after you finnish reading this.

PS could you show me around since I don't know my way?

Just then Silver appeared infront of Sonic. "Ya got evicted huh?" Sonic asked.

"(Sigh) yeah long story," Silver said.

"Don't worry I'll help you out," Sonic says.

"Thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to me," Silver thanks.

Sonic then starts to show Silver around town.

* * *

"Yes this is all going acording to plan. Thank you time travel and gullible hedgehogs." Says Eggman in a buisnis suit and a shaved mustach. "Now where's that mustach regrower?"

"That was genius master Eggman." Orbot said.

"Wasn't it?" Eggman asks, "Now for phase two."

* * *

Amy's house

"Thanks for coming guys Sonic's birthday is today and I want him to enjoy it," Amy said.

"Why am I here again?" Shadow asked anoyed wanting to be somewhere else.

"Because you owe me," Amy responded.

Suddenly a tremendous BOOM interrupted the conversation. "What was that," Tails asked.

"I don't know let's check it out," Knuckles said.

They head outside to see a hoard of robots.

"What did he do call the national guard?" Shadow asked.

There was Shadow androids, Mecha Sonic, Silver Sonic, (Metal Sonic was temporarily deactivated), Egg-pawns, Egg-fighters, and Gemerl 2.0.

Shadow charged a light speed attack, while Knuckles went fist frenzy. Tails used his arm cannon that "totally isn't a MEGA-MAN ripoff" (sarcasm), for Amy it was "HAMMER TIME". But the sheer number of badniks was too much for them and they where all knocked unconscious except Shadow who escaped.

* * *

With Sonic and Silver

"Thanks again Sonic," Silver said.

"No prob," Sonic replied.

"SONIC!" Shadow shouts.

"We where overrun by Eggman and his robots. Knuckles, Tails, and Amy where knocked unconscious and captured," he continued.

Sonic laughed only hearing Knuckles. "AHAHAHA KNUCKLEHEAD CAPTURED HA!"

Shadow was frustrated that Sonic wasn't paying attention and shouted , "YOUR BEST FRIEND AND SELF PROCLAIMED GIRLFRIEND TOO YOU IDIOT!"

"WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO? LET'S MOVE !" Sonic screams.


End file.
